The Biostatistics Core Component 2 will provide data processing, data management, data analysis and[unreadable] statistical support for each of the other cores, components and projects within the proposed[unreadable] Methamphetamine Abuse Research Center (MARC). This single biostatistical unit serves as an important[unreadable] interface for the transmission of diverse types of data and processed information among core and project[unreadable] investigators. It assures that data and information from different cores and projects will be processed as[unreadable] uniformly as possible to facilitate integration of results and of effort. The environment provided by a single[unreadable] biostatistics unit also facilitates the effective and timely return of processed data and information to the core[unreadable] and project investigators in support of their objectives. In addition, this Core will assist in the use of public[unreadable] databases and computer software, and provide the computer infrastructure for the microarray and gene[unreadable] mapping (QTL) studies. As the Center evolves, we will work toward development of a central database for[unreadable] the MARC patterned after the successful database we have developed for the NIH-NIA Alzheimer's Center[unreadable] at OHSU.